AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER BOOK 4: LIGHTING
by lycan13
Summary: It has been 12 years since the hundred year war ended and the world is in perfect balance. But a mysterious boy, Azula's escape, and brand new villains threaten to tear this balance apart. A continuation taking place 12 years after the original series. Very light crossover with Naruto, just using a few characters. Please read and review. REUPLODED.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay I've had this idea for 3 years and have tried to write it twice and I finally started again and am posting it here.

It has been 12 years since the hundred year war ended and the world is in perfect balance. But a mysterious boy, Azula's escape, and brand new villains threaten to tear this balance apart. A continuation taking place 12 years after the original series. Very light crossover with Naruto, just using a few characters. Please read and review. REUPLODED.

**AVATAR**

**THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**BOOK 4 **

**LIGHTING**

**Prologue The Hundred Year War**

_Water, earth, fire, air. Long ago the 4 nations lived together in harmony. It was the duty of the Avatar, Master of all four elements, to keep balance among the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and then Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could stop the ruthless Firebenders, but when the world needed him most he vanished. After a hundred years the Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war. Two years before my Father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight the war, leaving my brother and I to look after our tribe. Some people believed that the Avatar wasn't reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle was broken, but I never lost hope. I still believed that someday the Avatar would return… and he did._

_In the year 99 ASC my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. Even though his Airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to help anyone. But I believed Aang could save the world. We traveled together for a while and made many new friends. The Kyoshi Warriors, the Freedom Fighters, the greatest Earthbender and the inventor of Metalbending Toph Bi Fong, the Earth King, and even his former enemy Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. We all worked together to stop the Fire Nation and in the year 100 ASC Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko and I defeated his sister Princess Azula, while my brother, Toph, and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors Suki defeated the Fire Nation air fleet. Together we brought an end to the Hundred Year War. But that was only the beginning._

_After the end of the war there was still the issue of Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Aang, Earth King Kuei, and Fire Lord Zuko created something called 'The Harmony Restoration Act'. The objective of this act was to remove all Fire Nation citizens from the colonies. For a year it went well, but then we came to the earliest colonies._

_A young Earthbender named Kori attempted to assassinate Fire Lord Zuko a year after the 'Harmony Restoration Act' was instated. It turned out that her Father was the mayor of the Fire Nation colony Yu Dao and her Mother was an Earthbender. Yu Dao was the first Fire Nation colony and was over a century old. We soon realized that the oldest colonies couldn't be part of the 'Harmony Restoration Act' cause then we would be splitting up families. At first a war almost began because of it. But instead a peaceful solution was found and those colonies became Republic City, a city that transcended the four nations. In one of the bays of Republic City was a small island called 'Airbender Island', were Aang, I, the preservers of Airbender culture known as Air Acolytes, and Sky Bison live._

_And still peace eluded us. a very dangerous orginazation, The Order Of The Black Lotus, appered. they were some the most dangerous people who ever lived, benders and non-benders alike. There motives remained a mystery and the destruction they caused had to end. After 8 years they were all finally apprehended. _

_It has been 3 years since then and 12 years since the 'Hundred Year War' ended and it has been peaceful ever since._

_Aang and I are married. Suki left the Kyoshi Warriors under the command of Ty Lee when she married my brother and went live in Republic City with him. Toph now owns a Metalbending dojo in Republic City. Zuko and Mai married almost immediately and had fraternal twins, Ryu and Akira._

_But something was about to happen. Something that threatens the balance of the entire universe, something about an evil born in the era before the Avatar…_

* * *

A/N: The prologue ladies and gentlemen. I'll try to get the first chapter up soon_._


	2. Reunion

A/N: Now the real story begins. P.S. I added to the prologue earlier so you may want to read it again.

**Chapter I**

**Reunion**

Aang woke before sunrise to meditate. He wore a light orange outfit same as the one he wore at Zuko's coronation. After about an hour Katara appeared in the garden wearing and ocean blue nightgown. She sat down behind Aang and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled when she did that.

"Good morning to you to. But how am supposed to concentrate with an ocean Goddess behind me?"

"How about you don't?"

Aang smiled and turned his head to kiss her.

The physical changes were obvious, but minor. Both of them were taller and Aang was slightly more muscled and Katara had filled out nicely. Other than that Aang was also staring to grow a beard, but he currently preferred to shave it. Aang stilled shaved his head and Katara still put the loops in her hair.

"It's that time of year again." Katara said as they watched the sunrise together.

"Uh-Hu."

"Should we get going?"

"Guess so. Zuko hates it when we're late."

* * *

_At the docks of the Imperial City…_

Sokka, Water Tribe swordsman and Republic City council member, docked his ship at the port and helped his wife Suki, who was eight months pregnant, off the boat.

"Sokka I can handle myself." Suki said, though she did like the extra attention.

"But there's you and Sokka Jr. now"

"And if it's a girl?" she asked playfully.

"Suki Jr.?"

"Don't count on it."

As they made their way through the city they noticed something on the volcano.

"Did she get here before us again?" Sokka asked.

"Looks like it." Suki said as they watched a backwards avalanche.

* * *

Toph easily scaled the volcano thanks to her Earthbending. She knocked on the doors to the place and was greeted by one of her favorite people.

"Greetings Ms. Bi Fong." Iroh said, not much different except that he sported a cane.

"Drop the formalities old man."

"I'm not that old."

"Your 76, that's old." Toph was still as sarcastic and rebellious as ever. However she could be serious when needed and was a bit more friendly these days. The newly formed council of Republic City had recently informed her that they wanted to create a Metalbending police force, with her as the chief. Me as a police chief? I don't think even I'd believe it. She thought. She was led to the throne room where Zuko was waiting for her. He smiled and descended from his throne.

"Good to see you Toph." He was taller and Toph could feel that he was more muscular. She couldn't tell this but his hair was still short.

"Good to not see you. Say where are those pyro maniac children of yours? I've been her nearly five minutes and haven't heard a single—" she was cut off by a ground shaking explosion. "Never mind."

* * *

They went to the garden to find Mai, not quite as pale as she used to be, and two black haired, gold eyed 12 year olds. A girl who wore her long straight raven hair down, and her brother whose neck length hair was in a traditional Fire Nation topknot. Along with a crater that was five feet in diameter and half-a-foot deep.

Mai was helping the boy stand on shaky legs and talking to him softly. "Easy Ryu, easy. Hey Toph." She said the last part as if they saw each other every day.

The girl was fine and was scratching the back of her head and not looking at her Father nervously. "S-s-sorry f-Father." She stammered, "I-I didn't mean to, really."

"I know Akira, but you have to be more careful. Your stronger than you know."

"It's okay." Ryu said, "I'm alright." He attempted to stand up straight only to fall back into Mai's arms.

"Of course you are." Mai said, smirking slightly at how her Son refused to show any weakness.

Ryu was very strong, and wanted to be strong for others. Both he and his sister were Firebending prodigies, but Akira was more skilled and a little more difficult to control.

"Well, that's enough training for today. Get ready and make a conscious effort to make yourselves presentable for dinner." Zuko said. The last part was a joke and they laughed as they went inside.

After they went inside, the impossibly youthful Ursa walked out followed by Sokka and Suki.

"Hey guys!" Toph said.

"We heard the blast, but he looks okay this time." Sokka said.

"They both seem to have more talent than they can really control. But they are getting better at it." Ursa said.

"I'm a little surprised neither of them ended up pale skinned and reclusive. No offense Mai." Suki said.

"None taken."

* * *

It was almost sundown when Aang and Katara landed in the palace courtyard, Zuko was waiting for him.

"You're late." Zuko said.

"The Avatar is never late, nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he means to."

For a second it was quiet. Then they chuckled and embraced.

"Your just in time for dinner." Mai said from the doorway, "Better hurry before Sokka eats it all."

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table except for Akira who was infamous for being late to just about everything.

"Sorry I'm late." Akira said walking in. she was dressed in traditional Fire Nation robes and had her long hair in a top knot so her bangs framed her face. She took her seat in-between her brother and her Grandmother. At the head of the table sat Zuko and Mai. On Zuko's side sat Aang and Katara, across from them sat Sokka and Suki, and Toph sat next to Ryu on the other side of the table.

Then Iroh entered, poured them tea and sat next to Ursa.

Soon the chefs entered with several pots of soup.

"Um…this stuff is vegetarian right?" Aang asked.

"I made this recipe specifically for that reason." Akira said.

"You can cook?" Sokka asked.

"You tell me." She said as a bowl was laid out in front of him.

He smelled it first, deiced it smelled pretty good, and took a spoonful and swallowed. Suddenly his eyes grew the size of dinner plates, "This is the best soup I've ever tasted!"

Soon dinner was over and they all got to talking. "Have you ever considered becoming a chef and letting your brother be the heir?" Sokka asked.

"Not for a moment. If the spirits decree it I will take my Father's place someday. If they don't then I'm sure something will happen that will stop me from doing so."

Aang smiled at her statement. Zuko had taught her of the spirits after all. When he looked back at here something at the back of his mind told him there was something about her he recognized from someone else. Then it hit him. the way her bangs framed her face, the way her face was shaped, her mouth, eyes, and even nose were all very similar to someone he knew once.

Katara noticed the look on Aang's face had changed, "Aang? What is it?"

"Take a good look at Akira and tell me who she reminds you of"

Katara stared for few seconds before she realized it to. "Oh, I see."

Sokka and Suki looked at her to and they also figured it out, but they didn't seem to notice Akira getting very uncomfortable.

"Why the Hell are you all staring at me like that!?" she demanded.

"It's just, with your hair like that you look an awful lot like your aunt." Aang said.

"What? No she doesn't!" Zuko said.

"Yes she does Zuko." Ursa said.

"My aunt?" Akira asked.

"Remember Akira, we never met her. Dad and Katara fought her on the day of Sozin's Comet." Ryu said.

"Azula?" Akira asked.

"That's her."

"Looking like her isn't bad thing, acting like her on the other hand." Sokka said.

"Don't even go there Sokka." Zuko said.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you thought she looked like Azula too?" Zuko asked after Akira and Ryu had been sent to bed.

"Cause I thought you should get past the deniel yourself." Ursa told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't thought about her in a long time." Zuko said.

"Most of us haven't." Aang said next to him. "She may have been psychotic, but she's still your sister. Did you ever think of trying to reconcile with her?"

"It's most likely too late for that now. Besides, there's no way she could get off the Boiling Rock."

* * *

_At the Boiling Rock…_

Azula sat in her cell waiting patiently. Soon a tray was slide under the door with a little extra food than normal.

"It is almost time Princess. This time tomorrow we will be in the imperial city." Harou said.

Azula smiled with that touch of insanity and began to eat. "Perfect."

A/N: Well? What do you think? R&R!


End file.
